


Time to live with the consequences

by Zula_blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x18 Promo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_blue/pseuds/Zula_blue
Summary: Based on the 3x18 promo.There was a choice to make.





	Time to live with the consequences

Magnus is in the balcony, is warm in this late summer night. He can see the Seine, a couple of boats and the city lights. It’s been a year to the day that he got his magic back. The last couple of months he’s been moving non-stop, but he needs rest and peace. He summons his box of mementos, he doesn’t know exactly why, but he has the feeling there is something there.

He sees photographs and letters and drawings and little trinkets he has collected, but there is something he doesn’t recognize. A black box and a letter, he goes for the box first because he has always been curious.

What he finds leaves him stunned, it is a ring and although he never has seen it before he recognizes the family crest, the elegant L, the small carvings on the band….the Lightwood family ring.

There is only one way that ring ended up in his box and he opens the letter desperately.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_My Love,_

_Tomorrow we are going to Edom, is time to get your magic back. I don’t know why I am writing this letter, I guess I am afraid of what can happen._

_If everything goes well, we will be back here house hunting for our home.  If everything goes well, I can't wait to see you truly smile, golden cat-eyes and blue sparks. If everything goes well, I am going to ask you to marry me._

_If we can't get your magic back, we will be back here house hunting for our home. I want you to know that I love no matter what and I want to share my life with you, share my happiness with you. I hope I am enough, that a live with me brings back that beautiful smile of yours that I haven't seen in a while. If we can't get your magic back, I’ll wait to the right time, once we are more adjusted to this new life and then I am going to ask you to marry me._

_No matter what happens tomorrow I want you to know I will support your decision, I want you to know I am here for you, you are my always Magnus and I love you more than you could ever know. You’ll probably never see this letter, but you will most definitely see the ring that I hid with it. I can't wait to start our life together._

_Yours always,_

_Alexander Lightwood_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He reads and re-reads the letter, his Alexander.

He feels the heartbreak all over again, how he misses his shadowhunter, but there is nothing left to do.

When Asmodeus asked him to choose his magic or Alec, Magnus choose magic and because his father has always been a bastard trying to hurt him the most, he took all of Alexander’s memories of Magnus. He takes the ring and just for a moment puts it in his finger, to imagine what could have been. Then, he cries.

 


End file.
